When Your'e a Demigod
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: When you're a demigod, you know there is a good chance you'll die.  You know that there is, and you come to terms with it.  Because that'sjust how things are.  SongFic to "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry.


_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

When you are a Demigod, there's always a chance you'll die.

Even if someone doesn't come outright and tell you, you know. It's actually one of the first things you learn. Because when you watch your friends, your family, die, when you fight monsters for what could practically be a living, you have to learn that you may die.

You have to learn it, and you have to come to terms with it.

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby.<em>

When you're a child of Gods, you never think how they feel.

Your Godly parent is distant. If you're lucky, you'll get to meet them once, maybe twice. I you're very lucky, they'll defiy the King of the gods and come visit you an extra time. Because of this, most Demigod don't think about how the Gods feel, to watch so many of their children die. Only the goddesses of the Moon, the Hearth, and Marriage are sheilded from this pain, and even then, they have ones it hurts to see die.

Because although you may only see them once or twice, they can watch from there palaces without you ever knowing. They can come to love you, when you only think of them as a distant thought.

No Demigod ever thinks of how their Godly parent feels.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song.<em>

When you're a Demigod, there's a special way to honor your memory.

You're body (or what is left of it) is wrapped in a shroud. Then your cabin, or cohort, or the ones you love, set it on fire. Your parents last gift to you helps it burn, whether it is the chain links from the Heaphestus cabin, or the satin cloth from the Aphrodite cabin.

A special way of saying good-bye.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<em>  
><em>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had just enough time.<em>

When you're a Demigod, you try not to have ties.

Because if you die, the ones you love will be heartbroken. If the ones you love die, you will be heatbroken. You try, but how can you not love the ones you laugh with, share stories with you? The ones you fight with? How can you not love your half-siblings, or your cohort? How can you not come to care for the ones you would give your life for, and the ones who would do the same for you?

When you're a Demigod, you try not to have ties. You fail.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'.<em>

It's when you're dead you're really apreciated.

The people you knew closely, and the ones you didn't, all remember the great things you have done, whether they are little or small. They forget all the pranks you pulled, or the minutes you were selfish, or the times you made mistakes. Because you fought with your life for them, and because of that, they lost you.

You're apreciated when you're dead, because the ones who didn't apreciate you when you were alive feel guilt.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song.<em>

When you're a Demigod, there is no Heaven or Hell.

There are the Fields of Punishment, or the Fields of Asphodel. You are rowed down a river by Charon, and set before the judges. You are sent where they deem you belong. If you were evil in life, you could be sent to the Fields of Punishment. If you were good, the Fields of Asphodel, if you were a hero, brave and strong and kind, you could be sent to the Elysian Fields.

When your a Demigod, there is no Heaven or Hell. There is something much better, and something much, much worse.

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
><em>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<em>  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

When you're a demigod, you have to learn to let go.

You're going to see your friends die. You're going to see the ones you love die. But that is the weight that was placed upon you're shoulders. You have to learn to let go, to get ready for the next battle. But just because you don't cry anymore doesn't mean yoy forget.

When you're a Demigod, you have to learn to live. You have to fight in the deceaseds memories.

Because there will always be monsters out there. They will never die. But the ones you have lost would not want you to die because they have.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls._

When you're a Demigod, you have to learn how to live, even in the face of Death.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! i didn't die! And yes, I should be updating my stories, but I'vve had brain farts in most.<strong>

**Anyway, this didn't go how I was expecting it to! It took a life of its own. It's rather angsty, isn't it? I tried to keep it so that any Demigod, whether Roman or Greek, could be saying it. As a result, I think it skips between thrid an first person view. Whoops:) It also reads kind of ike a hand book:(**

**I don't own PJO or "If I Die YOung". Other people do.**


End file.
